Sugar Rush
by AthenaScarlet
Summary: Emma Swan loves making ice cream – as long as her daily deliveries avoid Killian Jones and his cupcakes as much as possible. She doubts this is going to be the season for her to change her mind about the infuriatingly attractive and frustratingly talented owner of The Jolly Cupcake. But as the leaves change in the fall, is it possible her feelings could also morph into something el


_For FallforCS, originally published as a blind date with a fic so you may have read it! If you like it, I'm also in the middle of the Captain Swan Big Bang so please catch up with Hide Your Love Away when you can!_

"Emma! Delivery is ready!"

Emma wiped her ice creamed hands on her apron and headed to the back of the store where Ingrid was standing in their kitchen, filling up a cooler with gallons of ice cream. She pulled off the apron and hung it on a nearby hook.

"How did the batches turn out?"

"Amazing, as usual," Ingrid told her. "I really think your apple cider ice cream will be a hit."

"I hope so," she replied. "As long as we don't get apples from the mayor's tree, we'll be fine."

Ingrid gave her a teasing smile. "You act like they're poisoned."

Emma shrugged. "They might be. You never know."

She was sure they probably weren't, but the mayor was definitely more sour than sweet so she wasn't about to test her theory.

Emma threw on her red leather coat and grabbed the cooler from the counter. "Granny's first, right?"

"Yep! Tell her I said hi!"

Emma nodded and headed out the front door of Any Given Sundae to Granny's Diner. She always loved walking down Storybrooke's Main St. at this time of year. After two years here, she finally could call it home, which was something that still caught her off guard at times.

When she was younger, Ingrid had been her foster mother, caring for her as a teenager. But as with most teenagers, Emma had a problem with authority and ran away from Ingrid's home. She went out on her own, eventually tracking down bail jumpers to make ends meet. It was fine until one in particular busted her arm. She still got her bounty but decided it may be a good time to try something different, and since she was so good at finding people, she decided to find Ingrid.

Her former foster mother had moved to a small town in Maine and opened a store specializing in homemade ice cream made on site. At first, she seemed surprised to see Emma, but quickly gave her a smile and a hug. The next thing Emma knew she was whipping up cream and sugar and whatever else Ingrid had decided to try for customers.

The store sold ice cream staples: chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream. But it was really known for its more unusual or fun flavors, which brought people in from all over Maine. They were one of the first stores in the state to make cake batter ice cream from scratch, and Emma's frozen hot chocolate ice cream was a favorite. She often encouraged customers to add a little shake of cinnamon from their toppings bar.

This month, Ingrid had encouraged Emma to come up with some good fall flavors. She whipped up the perfect batches of pumpkin spice ice cream and candied pecan ice cream. She also found some amazing apples at the local orchard and used them to create an amazing apple cider ice cream. It was just like drinking the real thing.

"This is the best one you've ever made," Ingrid said when Emma finally let her try the recipe.

They quickly sold out of the first few batches, including a few gallons that Granny ordered for the diner.

Granny was one of their best customers, always putting in an order for gallons of vanilla ice cream to go along with her pies. The unique flavors were also a hit with customers who got a scoop included as part of the dinner special.

Emma's feet crunched on the dry leaves in Granny's courtyard, which made her smile. She swung the door open and walked in, taking a quick look at what the miners sitting at the counter were eating for lunch. Lots of lasagna, a few grilled cheeses, and Leroy's heaping bowl of orange sherbert. He was definitely their best customer.

She headed back to the kitchen window where Granny was placing orders with the kitchen staff.

"Thank God you're here," she told Emma. "We just ran out of vanilla. I thought a cupcake/ice cream combo would be a hit, but it was way too popular at lunch today."

Emma gave her a perplexed look. "What kind of combo?" she asked.

"Delicious cupcakes with ice cream, Swan! In fact, I'm here to drop off a new batch myself."

Emma scowled. She recognized that voice and was not surprised when she turned to see its owner leaning against the counter with a smug grin on his face next to Granny's cake plate stocked full of cupcakes.

Killian Jones.

She had no idea why the cupcake store owner insisted on wearing all black. It seemed so impractical for a cake maker who was constantly around flour and sugar, but he made it look effortless. Emma was always picking sugar out of her hair or cleaning spilled cream off her clothes. His clothes were immaculate and made her mouth water.

She would never tell him that second part. Because honestly, everyone knew that man was gorgeous. But not everyone recognized the feud there was between Any Given Sundae and The Jolly Cupcake. Hell, even Ingrid thought Emma's belief that The Jolly Cupcake was a rival was overblown.

"Sweet treats can co-exist in this town," Ingrid once told her. "I don't know why you have such a grudge against one of them."

Because one of them was run by an infuriating man. He was gorgeous and successful and, dammit, his cupcakes were amazing. His flavors were special and perfectly balanced between the cake and the icing. It was annoying.

He was annoying.

Emma gave the smiling baker a once over and sighed. "Jones."

"What did you bring with you today, Swan?" He swaggered over and pushed into her personal space. "I do hope it's deletable."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Of course, it is. I made it." Her eyes darted over to the cake plate on the counter. "What about you?"

"Delightful as always," he said with a wicked smile. "Would you like to try a maple brown sugar cupcake? Or perhaps a dark chocolate one with cinnamon icing? I hear it's a favorite of yours."

Emma's mouth was watering from the cupcakes and Killian's voice was heating up other parts of her body. Dammit, why did a rival who pressed her buttons have to be so delicious as he did it?

"They sound fine."

Emma grabbed the empty cooler sitting in the pick-up window from the kitchen and started to head out.

"I thought we were sharing, lass?" Killian asked as she walked by. "What new concoction did you whip up?"

"Ice cream," she yelled back.

"Sounds tasty! I can't wait to lick it up!"

Emma was thankful to hear the door close behind her as she pushed her way into the chilled fall day outside. She needed a little air to cool off after that meeting with Killian.

Of course, she was going to go back to Granny's and try that chocolate cupcake with cinnamon icing. What kind of person wouldn't want that? But there was no way in hell she was ever going to tell Killian she did it. Just like there was no way she was ever going to tell him about her taste tests of several other flavors she quietly snuck out of Granny's Diner over the past few months. It would be better to not inflate his ego anymore than it already was.

xxx

Apparently, today was not Emma's day. As soon as she got back to the store, Ingrid sent her out on another ice cream run, this time to Hansel and Gretel's candy shop. She had no problem with the brother-and-sister duo, probably because neither of them was as infuriatingly attractive as Killian Jones.

Which is why she was so frustrated when she ran into him - literally - as she was leaving the candy shop.

"Careful with the cupcakes, Swan. You wouldn't want to smash my treats." He leaned in and gave her a wicked grin. "Or perhaps you would."

Emma rolled her eyes. Infuriating.

(Also, she wouldn't mind smashing his treats. Also, that made her frustrated. Again.)

But there was one place where she could really throw him off his game: The Rabbit Hole.

Emma smiled as the bar's owner, Liam Jones, poured his creamy concoction into two glasses, adding straws to both of them.

"OK, let me know what you think of that," he said as he grabbed his own off the bar.

It only took a few sips before Emma moaned in delight. "This is amazing, Liam."

"Hey!"

Emma smiled. Once again, she recognized the voice. "Hey, Killian. What's up?"

He put down a large white baker's box on the bar and pulled the bar stool out from right next to her. "Don't 'what's up' me, Swan. What are you doing here?"

"Just drinking."

Her lips curled dramatically around the straw again and she took another drink. She could tell it had the effect she wanted on Killian. His eyes trailed down to her mouth, his jaw did that thing where he flexed it whenever he was tense. She could play this game all night.

"Here, try this, brother."

Liam put a glass down in front of Killian and poured some more of his experiment into it. Killian gave the glass an odd look and then did as he was told, his long lashes fluttering shut as he drank.

"Bloody hell," he finally said. "What is that?"

"An apple pie. It's apple cider ice cream from Any Given Sundae mixed with vanilla vodka. It's great, right?"

Killian's ecstacy turned into a scowl as he looked at Emma. "Are you turning my brother against me now?"

She just shrugged. "I saw a business opportunity."

She leaned over and drank more, keeping her eyes focused on Killian as his did that thing where they lingered on her lips again. Was this really what their relationship had come to? Trading jabs over ice cream cocktails at a bar?

And yet, after the day Emma had, she didn't mind it. She liked teasing him like this. In fact, she liked alot of things about him. She liked the way he responded to her teasing. She liked the way he smiled at her comebacks. She was definitely impressed with how he looked in that black outfit of his, no matter how infuriating it was that he could keep it so clean.

Killian finally cleared his throat to gain some composure. "Well, if you want to talk business, Swan."

He gave her one his trademark eyebrow raises and reached over to the box next to him. He lifted the lid just high enough for Emma to see all the cupcakes inside. They all looked amazing. Killian's decorating skills were ridiculous. Then he set a dark cupcake down in front of her.

"Winter ale cupcake with a stout frosting. Tell me what you think."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

He seemed undeterred, giving her a warm smile in return. "Go ahead, and be brutally honest. I know you won't hold back."

"And not to sway you one way or another," Liam said. "But we sold out of yesterday's batch in an hour."

She looked at the bartender, who simply smiled and grabbed the box of cupcakes off the bar and took them to the back. Emma turned to the cupcake, pulling the wrapper down to expose the moist cake inside. It looked amazing - fluffy and light with just the right amount of frosting. Some cupcake makers added too much frosting, but Killian had a knack for getting the right balance. Dammit again, it was so annoying that he was so good at this. And he opened the shop only six months ago! Crazy prodigy baker always dressed in black.

She stared at the cupcake a bit longer and then finally took a bite. Damn, it was good. Great flavors that weren't overwhelming. The frosting and cake complimenting each other so well. If she wasn't being watched, she would've quickly stuffed the rest of it in her mouth at once.

But she was being watched. She couldn't see his eyes - she was still staring at the cupcake. But she could feel his glare. He was anticipating her response. Because for as much as they teased each other, as much as they were at odds - whether true or exaggerated - there was a mutual respect between them when it came to their crafts. Emma could give him some snarky comment in response, or she could just tell the truth.

She looked up to see him staring at her in anticipation. She couldn't tease him about these.

"This is amazing."

His face broke out into a huge smile. "Be honest, Swan. Do you really like them?"

She rolled her eyes. "It pains me to say it, but I honestly do."

"Better or worse than the chocolate with the cinnamon frosting?"

"Couldn't tell you. Never had one of those."

She took another bite, the cake and frosting melting together in her mouth.

"That's a lie," Killian teased. "Granny said you bought half a dozen from her."

Emma stopped eating as she stared at the man next to her. She loved Granny dearly, but that woman sold her out and told Killian her secret. And yes, she had in fact bought out all of Granny's inventory of the chocolate cupcakes with cinnamon frosting. They were delicious. So what?

"Emma, you've got some frosting…"

His voice trailed off as he motioned on his face to a spot near his lips. She swiped at the spot, but it only caused Killian to laugh at her more.

"Hold on, let me help."

"This is your fault," she said. "You put too much frosting on this one."

He didn't have to say anything. The disbelieving look on his face said it all.

"OK, fine. It had the right amount of frosting."

"Thank you," he said as he reached for her. "And for the record, your apple cider ice cream is mind blowing."

She could only stare at him. Mind blowing? He thought her ice cream was mind blowing? Wow. That was… quite the compliment from the cupcake king.

He swiped at the frosting on her face, his fingers warm against her cheek. "There," he said quietly.

But instead of pulling away, his hand pulled her closer, his breath against her face. Then he kissed her. It was warm and gentle and sweet. So sweet. The buttercream frosting from the cupcake mixed with the apple cider ice cream on his lips. It was like kissing a heaven full of fall flavors.

He pulled away slightly, an awkward smile teasing at the corners of his lips. "Sorry, lass. I don't know what came over me."

She shook her head, trying to clear out the fog that seemed to have settled over her brain. "Um, it's OK. It's fine. Well, more than fine. It was, uh… Well, this cupcake is pretty magical or whatever I guess."

The tension in Killian's shoulders disappeared, his swagger back but with a genuine warmth in his smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He leaned over and took another drink from his apple pie cocktail. "This, by the way, is bloody amazing."

"Do you like it?" she asked. "It was actually Liam's idea. He came into our shop after he had some of our ice cream at Granny's."

"Liam has a knack for finding new flavors for the bar."

Emma looked down at her half eaten cupcake and smiled. Maybe Liam wasn't the only one who could try new flavors. Maybe it was time for Emma to try something new, starting with Killian Jones.

She turned to Killian and smiled. "So were the winter ale cupcakes Liam's idea?"

"Of course," he replied in a dejected tone. "And he hasn't let me forget it."

Killian started talking about Liam's ideas for spiked egg nog cupcakes for Christmas and Irish Creme cupcakes for St. Patrick's Day. He talked about the bad batches he still made on occasion that would crumble instead of stick together. Emma suggested maybe using the broken cupcakes in a vanilla base for a new ice cream flavor. Then she talked about the latest cake batter flavors they were trying for the ice cream with Killian giving her tips on different ways to mix the ingredients she was using.

And sometime after midnight, he walked her out to her car and kissed her again, and his lips were just as sweet as before.


End file.
